Just for tonight
by Winterfell's Vengeful Get
Summary: How far would Annabeth go to forget all the tragedy in her life, including Luke? For tonight she could forget and so could Thalia and Piper. Thalibeth and Pipbeth inside, femslash, threesome, mentions of Claribeth, bondage, serious mature material. Spoiler alert for the events of "The Last Olympian." Takes place before "Nightmare."


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters

**Note: This is a AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxPiper one-shot, hope everyone likes it and as usual, homophobic comments will be deleted.**

**A little warning here: There are mentions of cheating in a relationship and extremely sexually mature material here. Those that are sensitive to that turn the other way and find other fics.**

Summary: How much will Annabeth give to forget all the tragedy in her life? (Mentions spoilers in the Last Olympian) Takes place before "Nightmare." Annabeth is twenty-one in this, Thalia is twenty-five (Her age is all messed up anyway, don't ask) Piper is nineteen.

**Once again, a big warning; intense M rating in this fic for sexual situations.**

**Just for tonight:**

Annabeth wasn't going to act like she wasn't responsible for her current position. She wasn't going to pretend that she hadn't asked for this. In fact these were her exact instructions being carried out. Completely naked, her wrists bound to the bed, her legs tied wide apart, all four limbs restrained with soft but strong leather bindings, her chest heaving as she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the feeling of two pairs of hands sliding along her body. She let out a gasp as one of those hands reached down and cupped her between her legs, pressing hard.

She supposed she should be feeling some semblance of guilt or shame. Or both. She couldn't though. Even though she knew that if at any moment Clarisse were to walk into the abandoned cabin where Annabeth was being held "captive," and were to see this, then her dear daughter of war would be heartbroken, the blonde could not allow herself to feel any remorse.

She needed to forget. Forget previous….events in her life….forget what happened…..

The hands glided up and down her body, dancing around her breasts and stroking them every now and then, forcing whimpers from the bound demigod. Annabeth's eyes were closed and she turned away. This didn't stop one of her two assailants from leaning down, voice whispering in her ear, "Are you sure this is what you want Anna?" Annabeth tensed when she heard Piper Mclean say Clarisse's pet name for her.

"Don't call me 'Anna,' Piper." She snapped, though she kept her eyes screwed shut, "Only Clarisse gets to call me that."

"How touching." A second voice commented. The owner of this voice moved from where Annabeth had heard it being spoken on the other side of the bed. Soon, the bed dipped more and there was a body slipping between Annabeth's legs, jean clad pelvis caressing Annabeth's bare one.

"Annabeth," Thalia's voice pervaded the blonde's hearing and the daughter of Athena tried to ignore the aching tone in the daughter of Zeus's voice, "We can stop any time, you know."

Annabeth shook her head. "I know." She answered, "But don't act like you want to."

She heard a sigh and knew that she was entering a territory she should be staying away from. Thalia and Piper never spoke of their feelings and Annabeth never inquired about them. Personally, the daughter of Athena didn't want to know, but she imagined that this little temporary 'menage 'a trois' would either be therapy for the other two demigods as well as for herself, or only cause the pangs of longing to worsen for them. Given her lack of regret at the moment or lack of conscience at all, Annabeth wasn't really sure she cared about that either.

She felt more pressure between her legs when the body that was up against her pressed even further against her, the palm of one of the owner of the body's hands came to her breasts and tenderly squeezed her right breast, forcing a gasp from the blond. The palm of the hand was placed against her breast, exposed to the hand. The fingers moved, clenching the demigod's nipple between them. The bound demigod's hips bucked in response and the "captive," heard a chuckle from the right side of the bed and she tried not to growl at Piper taking amusement in her uncontrolled passion.

The fingers didn't cease in their assault, only quickened and their movements intensified in aggression. Thalia's hand squeezed, fondled and stroked, enticing more whimpers from Annabeth and the blonde's hips to continue thrusting against Zeus's daughter. All too suddenly, Thalia retrieved her hand from Annabeth's breast, moving back from the other demigod's body. Annabeth let out a groan of dismay and this time opened her eyes, glaring up at the black haired huntress and the brown haired daughter of Aphrodite who were both staring down at her.

It wasn't exactly an unpleasant sight to see. Thalia was fairly attractive, was partially muscled but slim, her pale naked upper torso bearing a few scars from battle. One rather gruesome cicatrix connected from the middle of her stomach and ended at the hem of Thalia's jeans. This did not take away from her beauty-only made her appear more the stunning warrior. Annabeth would never complain about Thalia's scars, as she had so many on her own body, now utterly exposed to both other demigods' gazes.

Piper, as a daughter of Aphrodite, was as expected incredibly beautiful. Far slimmer and less muscled than either Annabeth or Thalia, but with a very slight gymnastic build to her. Her copper skin and dark eyes gleamed in the light of the dark red lit candles lining the shelves on the walls. Her thick, deep chocolate hair was draped a few inches past her shoulders. She was extraordinary to behold.

Thalia remarked dryly, "I'll just take a wild guess and say that you wouldn't be here with us if you weren't using us, and wanted to forget Luke, right?"

Annabeth's teeth clenched as she glared even harder at the daughter of lightening.

"Thalia." Piper chastised, glancing worriedly at her cousin.

Thalia shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it, Annabeth?" She asked gently, "You don't want to use Clarisse like this, so you resorted to the two of us."

Annabeth looked away again, this time staring angrily at the wall. Well, no one said that children of Zeus were not intelligent. She had needed a release from everything. She had needed some escape from the memories of Kronos, Luke, the battle of Olympus, even her own mother. But the thought of using Clarisse as a means of that escape disgusted the blonde demigod. She didn't want to feel like she was manipulating her lover. And so she had turned to Thalia and Piper. She never thought that they'd be fooled for even a second that she was doing it out of affection for either of them. They knew that they were being used tonight.

It was her own denial that Thalia clearly had a problem with.

The black haired demigod continued, "Annabeth, I'd never ask you to break up with Clarisse so that I could have a chance with you. I won't be that selfish. I won't ask you to pretend that you love me or ask you to join Artemis's hunters so that we can be together forever, or if you'll become my lover permanently. I know how happy you are with Clarisse, but I think we both at least deserve to hear you admit the real reason why you want us to do this. This isn't about us. It's about you being in serious denial."

Annabeth snapped her head and stared coldly at the demigod who had protected her on the streets from monsters before reaching Camp Half-blood when she was a child. "I might be in denial," She snapped, "But isn't that the point here? I didn't ask you to tie me up here to talk about my feelings. I want you to help me forget. If I wanted to talk about my feelings and be intimate, I would have gone to Clarisse."

Annabeth knew that she probably wasn't the most intimidating, being tied up after all probably made her helpless and pathetic. She however felt like the worst person in the world when she saw the hurt look in Piper's eyes. She knew about Piper's feelings for her. This situation must have been somewhat of a wildcard for the daughter of Aphrodite. While the beautiful demigod was obviously enjoying and pressing her advantage at being able to touch Annabeth like this, it was more than likely a tease for her too. This was a one time deal and it would never be offered to Piper again, so the daughter of Aphrodite would be in bliss of it, taking her time as she could, but the reminder that this would never happen again would gnaw at the demigod's mind as she made love to Annabeth. She might have Annabeth tonight, but she would never have her again.

Annabeth knew that anyone decent would feel the sickening sensation of their stomach twisting with guilt, but that didn't seem possible for her tonight. All possible human remorse was gone from her currently very primal and aroused mind and she had only one goal that she was focusing on at the moment.

All she cared about was her own immediate relief. If only Athena were here right now to see her very turned on daughter. Perhaps if the goddess of wisdom were here then Annabeth would be able to find a shred of empathy for the other two demigods, but that wasn't the case so an animalistic, base desire was all there was for the daughter of wisdom for now.

"I guess I see your point." Thalia said, shrugging. Artemis's lieutenant then looked grim. "Are you sure you don't want to admit it?" The daughter of Zeus asked, smirking, "It might make you feel a little better."

Annabeth was partially glad that she was tied up, otherwise she'd happily kick Thalia in the shins. Now the black haired demigod was just taunting her and all three of them knew it.

Annabeth finally couldn't take the throbbing between her legs anymore. "Yes!" She submitted, voice almost shrieked out, "I'm using the two of you, okay?! I just want to forget everything for a while. Now can the two of you please go back to what you were doing? If not we can just fuck this whole thing, okay?"

Thalia just looked at the daughter of Athena emotionlessly before giving a snort and leaning down again, getting between the younger demigod's legs for a second time, the palm of her left hand pressing hard to Annabeth's core, "I'd rather be _fucking you_."

Annabeth didn't know if it was the unyielding way Thalia's hand was stroking against her bare mound or if it was the vulgar way the older demigod addressed her, but whatever it was that the black haired young woman was doing, it made Annabeth wet and hot in seconds. The blonde's head lay back against the pillow, gasping, hips bucking. Her eyes were closed shut against her will and even if they weren't, her face was up, in the direction of the ceiling, so she didn't see the smirk on Thalia's own face. Had she been facing forwards, she might have been alerted to what was about to happen. Thalia moved her hand so that three of her fingers slipped inside of Annabeth's sheath. A strangled cry came from the wise warrior's throat and her eyes were forced closed even more tightly.

Thalia let her fingers move around inside of Annabeth, slipping along the younger's inner walls and thrusting in and out at the same time, indulging in the repeated moans and whimpers from the demigod beneath her. As she continued moving her digits, she looked over her shoulder at Piper who was staring at the two of them, seemingly mesmerized at the sight of Annabeth in her coital state.

Thalia nodded to Annabeth's form, indicating for the child of Aphrodite to make her move.

Piper slinked forward, moving cautiously. One would never think that a child of Aphrodite could be hesitant and unsure of themselves when it came to the subject of love or sex, but this was Annabeth that was before her, not just anyone. Piper almost didn't have the courage to get closer; to climb up so that her knees were on the foot the bed, allowing her to now hover over the naked captive demigod. Piper could feel her throat go dry, her eyes still glued to Annabeth's thrashing form.

Even if she was witnessing how Zeus's daughter was pleasuring Annabeth right then at that moment, she wasn't sure she could possibly even fathom where to start.

Thalia smirked, reaching behind Piper's head with her right hand, and moving a little so that the daughter of Aphrodite would have more room to get between Annabeth's legs as well. Piper felt her body being guided and looked at the bound demigod's legs. The blonde had five scars along her strong, tanned toned legs. Two scars on her right leg that ran from her knee to her ankle and three on her left leg that ran from her outer thigh to just above her left ankle. These scars didn't disgust Piper or shy the daughter of Aphrodite from wanting Annabeth at all. If anything, it made her want to revere the older warrior even more. Lavish the blonde with pleasure and devotion, give the daughter of Athena exactly what she deserved; pleasure, utter loyalty and love. Giving into temptation, unable to lock her feelings up any longer, Piper leaned down and let her tongue slip out and glided it across Annabeth's left leg till she reached the blonde's outer thigh, licking and sucking at the old scar, as if she were trying to mend the skin and erase the monster's damage.

As Annabeth panted, Piper glanced up, unsure what was causing it-Thalia's continual ministrations or the slightest touch of her tongue? She suspected Thalia's fingers were distracting the older demigod from anything else. Piper glanced again down at Annabeth's pelvis, moved her head to the blonde's inner thigh and bit down carefully. Piper couldn't be sure if this was because of her biting or due to Thalia but Annabeth gave a sharp gasp. Deciding to get a definitive answer, the daughter of Aphrodite moved her mouth above Thalia's hand till she licked her tongue along Annabeth's clit.

This time the reaction told Piper everything she wanted to know. Annabeth's upper torso came off the bed, the bonds around her wrists keeping her from elevating higher, and her hands grabbed at the sheets, clenching them hard as the blonde demigod shrieked. Piper, hungry for more, licked harder and repeatedly, sliding her tongue up and down Annabeth's engorged pearl.

Annabeth at that moment couldn't focus on anything, her mind and all of its senses was overtaken completely by ecstasy. Her eyes were shut and her vision was filled completely with white light. Her hips flew off the mattress into Thalia's hand and Piper's tongue, taking her away, far away from here….far away from the pain….far away from those blue deceitful eyes and that smiling, smug face with a single, long pallid scar on his cheek.

Everything faded away as Annabeth sank further into a sea of euphoria. Her legs clenched around Thalia's arm, and the older demigod steadied the blonde, placing her free hand on Annabeth's thigh. Annabeth couldn't process anything right now except for pleasure-her head thrown back, gasps and pants and mewls spilling from her gaping mouth.

Piper didn't stop lashing her wicked tongue across Annabeth's nub, not even when she tasted a flood of the blonde's delight run against her said tongue and into her mouth. If anything, this was an incentive to be persistent. Devouring the liquid from Annabeth's core, Piper wrapped her tongue around the fair haired warrior's clit, tugging and nibbling gently. Annabeth's body came almost completely off the bed, had it not been for the leather straps tying her to it. Her lower torso and stomach were nearly in the air as she kept thrusting upwards again and again, screams surrounding the cabin.

Annabeth's eyelids kept fluttering as her heart pounded in her chest, hips gyrating till she finally felt the passion subside and her lower torso slowly settled back onto the mattress, her legs clenching a few more times around Thalia and Piper as the afterglow quickly stimulated her some more. Thrusting a few more times into her for good measure, Thalia smirked again and retrieved her hand, the digits covered in Annabeth's cum. She glanced at where Piper was still tasting the grey eyed young woman, coaxing more whimpers from her. As Annabeth gave the last of her gasps and bucks of her hips she became completely sedated against the mattress, Piper lifted herself from between the blonde's legs.

As the blonde's chest rose and fell, the small demigod still panting, Piper moved up the mattress, suddenly becoming inventive. She reached above Annabeth's head and undid the bindings around her wrists.

"Piper?" Thalia's startled voice caught the daughter of Aphrodite's attention. Piper turned back to her cousin. Thalia had her eyes glued to Annabeth, confusion clearly in her eyes. Deciding to fill Thalia in, Piper said gently, "Just help me untie her wrists and ankles; I have an idea, you'll see."

Thalia reached down as well, undoing the straps around Annabeth's ankles. When Annabeth was completely free of the bonds, Thalia stared at Piper for answers. Piper didn't say anything, but she took ahold of Annabeth around her middle and slowly turned the other demigod over onto her stomach. Though she was limp and felt as helpless now as a fish out of water, the blonde turned her head, trying to squirm.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She protested as Piper started to tie Annabeth's wrists again.

"Do you want us to keep you untied?" Piper asked, halting her hands and looking into the curious and now alarmed grey eyes, "We can stop if you want."

Getting frustrated, Annabeth ignored her lethargy and exhaustion and snapped at the other half-blood, "I _know _that! I know you'll stop when I want you to. But I don't. I just want to know what by the gods is it you're doing."

Piper leaned in closer. "Do you trust us?" She asked gently.

Annabeth scowled, "You know I do. I just want answers, that's all. Are you two thick or something?"

Piper smirked and nodded to Thalia who got the hint and bound Annabeth's ankles again. Piper spoke calmly, "Help me get Annabeth onto her knees." Thalia lifted an eyebrow and the blonde demigod lying next to them sucked in a breath, well aware that this night was about to get a lot more eventful. Thalia reached for Annabeth again and started lifting the younger woman up. Piper took Annabeth by the blonde's restrained arms and raised Annabeth's upper body.

Soon, Annabeth was hoisted on the palms of her hands and on her knees, facing the headboard of the bed, legs spread apart. Piper moved her hands to Annabeth's waist and upheaved the other demigod a bit, the blonde's lower torso coming off the mattress a bit. Annabeth blinked startled, now regaining some of her energy. She now was starting to have an idea of what the daughter of Zeus and the daughter of Aphrodite were about to do. As if to confirm her suspicion, her core began to pulsate with heat again.

Thalia began to slide her hands across Annabeth's back, every now and then gently scraping her fingers against the skin. She finally slipped her hands around to Annabeth's chest, taking hold of the younger demigod's breasts, one in each hand and tenderly squeezed and pressed, startled moans emerging from the blonde. Thalia moved and pressed her chest to Annabeth's back as she kneaded the smaller young woman's breasts, lips now locked on the demigod's neck, biting carefully.

Annabeth started panting once more and her hips began bucking anew. Thalia still lashed her tongue against the skin of Annabeth's neck as she bit and sucked. As she continued these motions, her right hand moved from the younger's breast down to the blonde's lower torso, specifically to the other's rear, taking hold of Annabeth's right cheek, squeezing it tightly.

Annabeth mewled into the air, hips thrusting repeatedly. Piper's eyes were still fixated on the blonde young woman, as she licked her lips, savoring the demigod's taste. She knew that this was never going to happen again. She would never be in Annabeth's bed, her arms or _in _Annabeth ever again. There was a painful pang in the daughter of Aphrodite's chest at that thought. Well then, she'd better take her time, right?

Piper turned till she was in front of the moaning blonde, eyes meeting with the intense sapphires that were Thalia's eyes. She felt a smirk tug at her lips. Apparently, she and Zeus's child were thinking the same thing. The brunette could make out the smirk on Thalia's face, even as the blue-eyed demigod was nibbling at their current fuck buddy's neck. Piper mirrored her cousin's look. Yes, yes they should take their time and enjoy. Piper grinned, staring down towards Annabeth's womanhood, shielded by gold hair but glistening with moisture that began to trickle down the blonde's inner thighs.

Piper's intense grin tightened. Maybe she shouldn't be feeling as smug about this as she was, given that Thalia was the one that was responsible for Annabeth's present condition, but the fact remained that it was _her _idea that was making Annabeth completely uninhibited and all sweaty. The daughter of Aphrodite chuckled. She supposed she deserved a good deal of credit then. And she'd take advantage of the situation. Reaching down, she put her right hand on Annabeth's left thigh, caressing it sensually as her left hand swooped down between the blonde's legs, fingers spreading Annabeth's lower lips and tucked in between them, fingers squeezing the other demigod's clitoris, stroking the pads of her fingers against it as her digits clenched on it.

Annabeth's sobs of pleasure broke through the cabin, head thrown back again over Thalia's shoulder, exposing more of her neck for the black haired daughter of lightning to cover with kisses.

Piper palmed Annabeth's cunt while her fingers fondled and twisted the blonde's pink, soaked crux.

Thalia bit softly down on the middle of Annabeth's throat, right set of fingers removing themselves from the younger's hindquarters under the blonde till she reached Annabeth's warm slick center, fingers inserting into the bound woman's core, brushing against Piper's still quite active own digits. As Thalia slid her fingers into Annabeth's heat, bringing another cry from her beautiful throat, the daughter of Zeus glanced at Piper, eyes meeting afresh.

The daughter of the king of the gods had to hand it to Piper; the daughter of Aphrodite certainly was inventive. In truth, Thalia had loved Annabeth for what felt like the longest time. But fate (and the gods) had been cruel. Being turned into a tree and then being forced to join Artemis's hunters to save the world and Olympus was kind of an "ass-sucking deal" as Clarisse La Rue (another reason why fate was cruel) often snorted vulgarly and bluntly.

It had kept Thalia away from her Annabeth for so long…..she knew that nothing could reverse everything that had happened now, of course, but there were nights when she wondered 'what if.' It was hard not to.

Thalia never blamed Clarisse, nor had she ever really been jealous of the daughter of Ares, she had certainly been envious of Clarisse's relationship with Annabeth, but she had never cast the blame at the other warrior's feet. It was just that the sheer brutality of her and Annabeth's bond being severed so inhumanly and shamelessly had forcefully seared itself into Thalia's brain, leaving her with a bitter, awful taste in her mouth and more than enough of a chip on her shoulder.

Thalia swirled and flicked her fingers around within Annabeth's sheath. She would never be able to regret or forget this night. Not ever. Just for tonight, however, she _could_ forget that all three of them were here for very specific different reasons. For tonight, Annabeth could forget about her treacherous 'big brother Luke,' and all the pain he had caused her and she could forget about his death, and could forget how Thalia had been forced to leave twice now, and she could forget that every inch of her; her mind, her heart, her body, and her very soul all belonged to Clarisse La Rue, just as every inch of Clarisse belonged to Annabeth, just for tonight Piper could forget that Annabeth didn't love her and that the reason why the blonde was in this bed with them was only because the daughter of Athena was trying to hold up a mental façade for herself and that the moans and cries running from Annabeth's mouth like a river were meant for Clarisse's ears, not for the daughter of Aphrodite's. And Thalia could pretend just for tonight; that she had those years back-the years that had been lost when her "merciful" father had turned her into a tree to "save" her from dying-the years she should have had before they were ripped away from her when she, Annabeth and Luke had reached Camp Half-Blood.

Just for tonight, pretending would be the best thing for all three of them.

Just for tonight, Annabeth could be hers.

**Author's note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. And as said many times before, no homophobic comments. The comments will be deleted if they are homophobic in nature. **


End file.
